


practice

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The first gingerbread house Nil makes looks like it barely survived a hurricane.





	

The first gingerbread house Nil makes looks like it barely survived a hurricane. There is a piece of the roof missing, all of the windows are a bit wonky, and the door is left half-open because he did not manage to be quick enough before the caramel set. His fingers are still not as nimble as Flick’s, too short and clumsy to set the decorations at the edges perfectly, but he tries, tongue held between front teeth in deep concentration. Flick goes to the kitchen and asks for more parts, the cooks a bit miffed that they need so much, but soon there are new walls and floors in her hands, and she carries them with her upstairs.

 

The house they make together looks even worse, but she can swear that Steffit tears up a bit, and Gin has to fight really hard to resist a smile. Years later, when Nil makes a house after a house, so little and perfect, Flick can’t resist but feel proud.


End file.
